


Quidditch Glitches

by Squarepeg72



Series: Books and Brooms [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver officially tie the knot. Can they make it through a year without a disaster or three?





	Quidditch Glitches

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James, Rules of Beautiful by Jacob Whitesides, Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/34272284973/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione slowly rolled over to touch the warm body beside her. Running her fingers down the center of Oliver’s back, she kissed his shoulder and whispered, “Good morning, mo leannan.”

Oliver shivered as Hermione’s fingers continued to trail down his back. 

Hermione snuggled against the curve of Oliver’s back and watched as the sunlight sparkled off the band of diamonds on her finger.

“Madainn mhath, mo bhean,” he replied, his burr thick with sleep. Oliver buried his head deeper into the pillow and gently snored. 

Long term plans had become short term goals after Oliver jumped the flames of the bonfire, declaring their joining to his whole family. Harry and Ginny had been surprised by the Portkey invitation to their simple ceremony at the Blacksmith’s Shop. She was hoping for a few days of peace in their suite at the Smiths at Gretna Green before the world found out. Dating a professional Quidditch player was one thing, but sneaking off to marry him was quite another. They both had to return to work at the end of the week and there were still many things to settle. But, for now, she was going to enjoy the morning in bed.

Oliver rolled over and ran his fingers through Hermione’s tangled hair. He was amazed at his good fortune and smiled as he remembered the look on Potter’s face when he and his wife had been the only witnesses to their ceremony. Twirling the golden band around his finger, Oliver marveled at the thoughtfulness of the witch he had married. His band was carved with thistles and love knots to match his tattoo. He quietly slipped from their bed and walked to the suite’s kitchen to fix tea. A thump at the door caught his attention. The Daily Prophet on the doorstep did not surprise him, but the headline did.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered as he returned to the kitchen. ”Canna even get married without the world sticking their nose where it does na belong.” 

As Oliver read the Prophet and sipped his tea, Hermione stumbled out of their bedroom. Oliver pulled her into his lap. Hermione settled her head on his shoulder as he read the headline out loud. “Weekend Hideaway or Something More? Puddlemere United’s Keeper, Oliver Wood, and MLE department head, Hermione Granger, were spotted at the Historic Blacksmith's Shop in Gretna Green yesterday. Could wedding bells be ringing for our favorite Keeper? Or was this just a romantic getaway to celebrate their very public engagement? More details in tomorrow’s Prophet …” 

Hermione grumbled about a certain reporter’s lack of understanding of personal space as she stole a sip of tea from Oliver’s cup. “Burn that piece of paper and come back to bed, mo leannan,” she whispered as she kissed along his jaw.

Oliver left the paper on the table as he stood and carried his wife back to their bed. Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while they could …

May passed in a blur. Hermione continued to work as head of the House-Elf Support division. Oliver was guarding the hoops and had lead his team to victory against the Cannons and Wasps. They were splitting time between her flat in Diagon Alley and his in Dorset. His season would be over soon and they could make some decisions about which flat to keep. Hermione felt like she need to buy Floo powder by the metric ton to keep up with all the trips they were making between the flats. She had never been a huge fan of traveling by floo, but her stomach seemed to protest too much the last few mornings she had come back to her flat from Oliver’s. He thought she was upset about having to leave him every day to go to work and was trying to talk her into transferring her base of operations to the small MLE office in Dorset. She liked the idea of not having to travel as much. Hermione though she just needed to look at what she had eaten for breakfast and stay away from it. 

It was Saturday morning and she was determined to stay in bed and snuggle with her husband. Oliver rolled towards her in his sleep and Hermione’s stomach rolled. She raced to the loo, just barely making it to the toilet before last night’s dinner escaped. As she hung her head over the toilet, Oliver padded into the bathroom and pulled her hair back from her face. “Mo ghràdh, I dinna think this is something ye can ignore,” he whispered as he rubbed her back. “Come back to bed and let me make ye some tea. If it is something ye ate, rest will do ye good.” When Hermione could stop retching, Oliver picked her up and carried her back to their bed. “Go back to sleep, love,” Oliver kissed her on the forehead as he tucked her in and headed to the kitchen to make her some tea. Hermione spent the rest of the weekend trying to convince her hovering husband that she was fine and a little bit of upset stomach in the morning when she felt fine for the rest of the day was nothing to worry about. Her hovering husband did not believe her and that is how she found herself sitting in the Healer’s office waiting to be told she needed to not eat crisps before she went to sleep at night. Oh boy, was she wrong …

Oliver was driving her insane. She was pregnant, not made of glass. Now that the season was over, Oliver insisted that they stay in her flat in Diagon Alley so she could be close to her Healer. Some people counted off the days until the baby would arrive, Hermione was counting off the days until Oliver had to report to Training Camp. Her morning sickness has been difficult for the first month or so, but now it was manageable and she felt wonderful. She often woke up to his hand covering her tiny baby bump and his lips nuzzling her neck. He had been careful with her when they made love the night before and had pressed his lips to her belly and sung to the baby in his deep Scottish burr as she fell asleep. She really need to get his mum to tell her what exactly he was singing. Scots Gaelic was on her list of things to learn, but Oliver’s list of things to do was even longer. He was leaving for Training Camp in two weeks and wanted everything ready for the baby.

Hermione had tried to convince him that not everything had to be done by the first of September. The baby wasn’t due until the middle of January and they had plenty of time to get everything done. “I canna leave ye to do it all without me. I wanna be sure ye and the bairn are settled and safe before the season starts,” Oliver told her that morning as he pulled her back against his chest and stroked her belly. 

“We will be fine. The Healer says everything is going as it should and you will only be a Floo call away,” Hermione whispered as she drifted back to sleep in his arms. She should have known better …

Collapsing in the stands while her husband guarded the hoops was not how Hermione had envisioned this weekend ending. She had been more tired lately, but the Healer had told her that was to be expected as her pregnancy progressed. Harry had been in the stands with her and they had been cheering for their respective spouses. Hermione was trying to figure whether to cheer for GInny managing the quaffle or Oliver blocking the quaffle from the center hoop when her world started to spin. Harry caught her as she collapsed and carried her to Puddlemere Locker room as he called for a Healer. She woke up to a very worried set of amber eyes and a sea of blue Quidditch robes. “Ollie, why am I in the locker room? Did Ginny get the goal?”

“Mione, ye collapsed in the stands and Harry brought ye here. The Healer said ye need to stay still until she can contact yer Healer and they can figure out what is going on,” Oliver looked into his wife’s cloudy, whiskey eyes and rubbed in her growing belly. The baby followed the path of Oliver’s hand, kicking Hermione every where Oliver touched. “And, how can ye be worried about Ginny when ye are laying on a training table in our locker room?” Oliver’s burr got thicker as he talked to Hermione and they waited for the Healer to return. He talked about things that didn’t matter to keep himself from worrying about what the Healer would say when she returned. Bringing a bairn into to world should not make his wife look like she was fighting in the War all over again …

She was tired of staying in bed. The Healer had insisted she rest and limit her activities for the remainder of her pregnancy. Oliver had insisted that she not get out of bed for the rest of her pregnancy. They still had not figured out what had caused her to collapse at the Harpies game, but the Healer thought it may be related to old injuries and her body’s ability to adapt to stress. The head of the MLE had been understanding about her request for medical leave until the baby came, and she did well as long as she remembered to nap every few hours. Oliver had offered to take time off from the team, but Hermione had insisted that he stay with the team. He flooed back to her as soon as each practice was over and had been the first out of the locker room after every game since her collapse.

”Mo leannan, you do not have to spend every hour of everyday waiting on me. I can take care of myself for a day without you hovering,” Hermione told Oliver as they snuggled under the covers. “We have months to go and I am fine as long as I remember to eat and nap. The baby is growing, and I am turning into a house because you won’t let me out of this bed.”

“Mo ghràdh, I canna function for worrying about ye when I am away from ye. Coach has offered to let me stay home with ye until the bairn comes,” Oliver replied as he rubbed her swollen belly. “Ye are not turning into a house and I am amazed at how much more beautiful ye grow each day. I will do whatever it takes to make sure ye and the bairn are healthy and happy.”

“It makes me happy to have you playing the game you love and coming home to me each evening. There will be time for staying home once the baby comes.” Hermione tried to smooth the wrinkles from Oliver’s brow as they talked. “I promise to tell you if the Healer finds out anything that would require more than me taking it easy while you are not home.”

Oliver and Hermione continued to discuss the result of her last Healer’s visit as they laid in bed together. Her belly lay between them as they watched their unborn child move and try to follow the path of Oliver’s hand. Oliver treated his wife to a foot rub and Hermione agreed to stay in bed as Oliver did little things around the flat. She knew the Healer had cautioned her to rest, but she felt fine. The baby was growing and her husband was doing amazing things for his team. Hermione just wished this pregnancy could be normal so Oliver could quit worrying. To bad, she rarely got what she wished for …

The Healer did not have good news for her. Instead of taking her off of limited activity, she had put her on full bed rest. Hermione was scared. She needed Oliver, but he was in Bulgaria playing a series of exhibition games and would need a Portkey permit to get home. Molly Weasley had gone with her to her latest appointment because Oliver insisted that she not go alone. Molly had offered to Floo the team and get Oliver home. Hermione had argued that Oliver would be home in a few days and she could last until he was there. She was tired. She had six weeks left until her due date. She could do this. Oliver would just have to bring all her books into their bedroom. He did not have any games for the next three weeks because of the holidays and the coach said he only had come to practice one day a week. Game planning could be done by Owl and Floo until the New Year.

“Hermione, dear, you need to lay down. Oliver will be here when you wake up,” Molly fussed over Hermione as she tucked her into bed. “Your body knows what your baby needs and it is time to listen to it. Stubbornness only gets you so far. I should know ...”

“Don’t call Ollie. He worries enough …” Hermione fussed as she drifted off. Molly continued to straighten up around the flat as Hermione tried to stay awake. Dropping powder into the Floo, Molly contacted Oliver’s coach as soon as Hermione was snoring softly. Sometimes, mother knows best …

She looked beautiful as she slept. Oliver could not believe how lucky he was. Molly’s floo call had worried him and his coach had secured him the first available Portkey home. Hermione was going to be upset when she realized he was home early. She had insisted that she would be fine while he honored his commitments with the team, but her last visit to the Healer had scared them all. The bairn was thriving, but Hermione was wearing out. Her stubborn need to take care of everyone and not herself was taking it’s toll. The Healer had begun to worry about just how big Hermione’s belly had grown. Hermione was measuring much larger than what was expected for her due date and she became tired too easily. Oliver would take an angry and healthy wife over a happy and sick one.

“Open your eyes, mo bhean. I have missed you,” Oliver whispered as he snuggle up to her and stroked her belly.

“Mo leannan, why are you home? Molly promised …” Hermione’s eyes fluttered open as she reached for Oliver. She let her hand drift across Oliver’s stubbled cheek as she drifted in and out of sleep. “Told her you would worry and hover …” his sleepy Hermione continued to fuss as she snuggled into Oliver’s warm body. “The baby is fine and so am I. It could be babies, but she could be wrong. I don’t want to think about it ...I just need to rest.”

Kissing her gently on the forehead, Oliver tucked Hermione’s head under his chin and listened to her breathe. He was going to have to talk to his coach about staying home until the bairn made it’s appearance. Hermione was more important than any game. Oliver fell asleep with his two favorite people in his arms. But, there was a storm waiting to break …

Her husband had a death wish. If he did not stop hovering over her and go to practice, she was going to hex him into next month and he could just miss the birth of their child. Hermione had resorted to sneaking to the Floo and calling his coach. She needed Oliver to go to practice so he could play in the game against Ballycastle next week. The reserve Keeper the team had called up was costing the team points every game and Hermione could not stand Oliver’s pacing and yelling at the radio when they listened to the games he had decided not to play in. It was bad enough she was stuck in bed and her belly made it impossible to do anything but flop around like a beached whale. Having Oliver flip between hovering over her and yelling at the radio in two languages was not helping her sanity. She needed so time to herself. Oliver had spent all of his holiday putting the final touches on the flat to get it ready for the baby’s arrival. Now, she needed him to put all that nervous energy into the game he loved. “Ollie, go to practice. I promise I will stay right here for the next three hours,” Hermione told him as he dragged his feet toward the Floo. “I am just going to sleep and grow bigger while you are gone.”

“I dinna want to find ye in the kitchen when I get home, like yesterday. The Healer says bed rest. That means you REST in the BED, mo ghràdh.” Oliver stepped into the Floo and dropped the powder. “Stay in bed …”

Hermione did her best to do as she had promised. She did sleep and spent most of her “me time” in their bed, but she got thirsty and waddled to the kitchen to fix some tea. Hermione was asleep in bed when Oliver returned home from practice. He quietly returned the teacup to the kitchen before crawling into bed with his exhausted wife. He would fuss about the teacup tomorrow …

Today was the big day. Puddlemere was tied with Ballycastle and this game was important. Hermione was due any day. Oliver was torn between his loves. Hermione did not look good. The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker and her fuse was getting shorter. The reserve Keeper had done a halfway decent job of guarding his hoops, but Oliver knew he could do better. He needed to leave soon if he was going to play today but, he also need to see Hermione awake before he left for the pitch. Oliver had arranged for some friends to come keep Hermione company while he was on the pitch. Coach had promised to keep the specially charmed “labor” globe on the sidelines for the whole game. The weather forecast was calling for rain and possibly snow at game time. Even the January weather was trying to get him to stay home. But, he had promised his team he would be there. So he kissed his very pregnant wife on the forehead and turned to leave. “Don’t go, Ollie. Stay with me…” a sleepy Hermione whispered as he turned around.

“I’ll be home before ye know it, mo ghràdh,” Oliver whispered as he walked out of their room and took the Floo to the locker room.

Hermione was nestled in a pile of pillows and blankets on the couch. Her back hurt and her she had not seen her feet in forever. Harry had turned the radio to the match and the friends Oliver had invited over to keep her company were trying their best to distract her. Hermione knew she was being a cranky host, but the weather was terrible and she did not feel good. The baby had tried to kick it’s way out last night and she just wanted to snuggle in Ollie's arms. But, he was on the pitch and she was hosting a wrestling match in her belly. The occasional twinge in her lower back was not helping either. As the match got started, Lee Jordan had to describe every little thing that was going wrong. She did not need to hear that Ballycastle was tossing the quaffle at Oliver every 30 seconds or that her beloved was upside down on his broom to avoid a bludger IN THE SLEET! Hermione began to resemble her husband as she yelled at the radio while Puddlemere fell behind and the weather got worse. Harry was starting to worry that he was going to have to turn off the game so Hermione wouldn’t have a stroke. Suddenly, she gasped. “Harry, call Oliver … Now!’ Hermione sounded panicked and Harry turned to Molly.

“Hermione, what’s wrong? Why do I need to call Oliver? Is it the baby?” Harry began to run to the Floo. 

“Sprèadhadh e! Either I have lost all control of my bladder or my water just broke,” Hermione screamed. “And from the way my freaking back hurts, my guess is my FUILTEACH water just broke!”

Molly began to shoo all Hermione’s guests to the Floo as Harry tried to calm Hermione. “I WANT OLIVER … NOW!” Harry watched one of his best friends switch from a screaming, wild woman to a sobbing mess. “Ow, Ow, Ow … I need Ollie,” she whispered as Harry approached her nest. 

Harry looked over to Molly as she returned to the living room. “What should I do? Hermione needs to get to the Healer and someone needs to call Oliver. Which do I do first?”

Molly handed Harry his jacket and nudged him towards the Floo. “Go get Oliver. I will make sure Hermione gets to the Healer while you are getting him. Bring him straight to St. Mungo's. The Healer said there would not be much time between when her water broke and when the baby arrives.”

Harry tapped out the emergency code for the portable signal on the sidelines before he stepped into the floo. “Puddlemere Locker Room” he declared as he dropped the powder. Harry hoped the coach could get Oliver off the pitch in time to get him back to Hermione.

Molly contacted Hermione’s healer and told Arthur to get the car as soon as Harry finished with the floo. Hermione could not travel by any magical means while she was in labor, so Arthur was going to have to drive them to St. Mungo's. She was not sure which was scarier, Hermione in labor or Arthur’s driving. By the time her husband arrived, Molly had Hermione bundled up and ready to be carried to the car. She was still swinging between yelling about Oliver’s absence and crying about labor pains. Molly hoped that Harry had been able to get Oliver off the pitch and to the hospital. No one should miss the birth of their first child.

Oliver had been distracted the whole game. The rain was making everything slippery and he kept watching for the small ball sitting on the bench to light up. Coach had promised that he would pull Oliver if it went off but he still kept waiting for the ball to start blinking. Just as he turned to knock the Quaffle away from the hoops, the ball on the sidelines flashed. Three blue pulses followed by three pink flashes. Hermione’s signal. Oliver did not wait for Coach to call for him. He left the hoops and took his broom straight to the locker room. He hoped the reserve Keeper was paying attention because he had somewhere to be. Harry was waiting for him with dry robes when he got to the locker room.

Oliver ignored the dry robes and headed straight towards the fireplace, dropping his broom as he went.

“Let's fly, Da,” Harry quipped as he grabbed Oliver and dropped the Floo Powder. “St. Mungo's ….”

Hermione was a wreck. No one was listening to her and she was in pain. She needed her husband and her wand. Oliver was supposed to be here to hold her hand and wipe her brow. But, he was playing a stupid game that she told him he could go and play. She needed her wand so she could hex him when he got here and share the JOY of bringing their baby into the world. Hermione looked at Molly. “Where is he? I want my Ollie. I need my Ollie, NOW… OLIVER!” 

“Calm yourself, dear. Harry has gone to get him and he should be here shortly.” Molly shushed Hermione and rubbed her back as the pains strengthened. She had been through this a time or two and knew that Hermione was close to meeting her baby. Hermione turned her head towards the door as loud voices could be heard from the other side.

“Where is my wife? I canna just stand here. I dinna care if my robes are wet. I NEED to see my WIFE!”

“Calm down, Mr. Wood. Your wife is in good hands.The baby is crowning and we need to get you in dry robes before you see her.” The calm voice of the Healer reached through Oliver’s fog of panic.

“Dry robes … Hermione … baby… Hermione, needs me...” Oliver chanted as Harry and the Healer worked to get Oliver out of his wet game robes and into a birthing room robe.

“Ollie … I need Ollie,” Hermione sobbed as she squeezed Molly’s hand through another contraction. “I need to remove part of Ollie because he did this to me. Stupid May Day King … stupid May Day traditions … stupid poem ...”

Molly wiped the sweat from Hermione’s brow as the contraction faded and Oliver walked into the room. His hair was wild and his robes were not quite straight. Molly guided him to his wife and quietly stepped back from the bed.

“Hello, mo ghràdh. I told ye I would be here in time to meet our wee one. Breathe, Mione. The Healer says it is time to push.” Oliver spoke quietly as he held Hermione’s hand and brushed her hair back from her face. The Healer and her assistant moved around the room quietly as they prepared for the birth.

“Mo leannan, you are finally here,” Hermione sighed as she let her body relax between contractions. “I missed you … AHHHHHH, I am going to KILL you when I am done pushing this quaffle into the world … Ow, Ow, Ow …. Make it stop hurting, Ollie.”

Oliver’s face turned white as his gentle wife tried to break his hand as she pushed through the contraction. He was not sure what the Healer was saying to either one of them, but he had visions of Skele-Gro in his future.

“Mr. Wood? I need you to get up on the bed so you can support her through the final push,” the Healer’s assistant quietly directed him as he tried to get the feeling back in his hand.

Oliver crawled up onto the bed and sat behind Hermione. The Healer directed him to place his legs on the outside of Hermione’s and to wrap his arms around her waist. “Mrs. Wood, I need you to push down with all your strength with the next contraction. Your baby is ready to meet the world.”

Hermione felt the contraction build and used Oliver’s strength to bear down and push their baby out into the world.

“It’s a boy!” The Healer declared as she place the baby in Hermione and Oliver’s arms.

Hermione and Oliver stared at the small bundle as the Healer began the steps to finish and clean up from the birth.

“Hello, wee one … “ Oliver began to say as he felt Hermione’s stomach tense.

“Ollie … something is wrong … I need to push …” Hermione panted as she frantically looked for a place to lay the baby. The Healer’s assistant came to the bed and took the baby from the new parents as Hermione began to bear down again.

Oliver was frantic. “What is going on? Why does she want to push again?” Oliver asked the Healer as he tried to support his sagging wife.

“I told her twins were a possibility. With magical pregnancies, the usual methods for predicting twins don’t always work and her medical complications suggested multiples were a possibility,” the Healer stated calmly as she examined Hermione. “Mr. Wood, you need to get ready to support her again. Baby number two is coming.”

Oliver numbly held on to Hermione as she began to push again. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a second baby. “Congratulations! It’s a girl,” the Healer exclaimed as she place the little girl on her mother’s chest.

The Healer’s assistant placed their little boy in his father’s arms. Oliver stared at his little children and gently kissed his tired wife. “Well done, mo ghràdh. We have two wee bairns to bless our home. Now, what shall we name them …”

Hermione laid the Daily Prophet out on the table as she rocked her daughter and waited for her tea to cool. She began to read the first article as she sipped her tea. “Big Surprise for Puddlemere United’s Keeper ...For those of you who wondered at Oliver Wood’s sudden exit from this weekend’s key match, we have the scoop. Michael Oliver Granger-Wood and Suzanna Jean Granger-Wood arrived home today after storming into the world on Saturday. The newest members of the Puddlemere United family are doing well and arrived home wrapped in their father’s Keeper’s robes. Wood says he will be back at the end of the season but will be spending the next few weeks taking care of his family …”

“Well, at least they got that story right,” Oliver chuckled as he walked over to Hermione. She looked up as Oliver approached the table and smiled.

“Anna was just helping me read her birth announcement. How is her brother doing?” Hermione asked as Oliver bent down to kiss her.

“Micha is dry, clean and waiting for his mother. How are my girls?” Oliver replied as he settled into his seat at the table.

“Happy to be home and settled,” Hermione answered. 

Hermione and Oliver were happy to be home with their two little ones. The last few years had been filled with surprises, both good and bad. But they had decided they would not trade them for anything ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Scots Gaelic translations  
> Madainn mhath, mo bhean = Good morning, my wife  
> Mo ghràdh = my love  
> Mo leannan = my sweetheart  
> Sprèadhadh e! = Blast it!  
> Fuilteach = bloody


End file.
